


Seeking Auror: Love and Daggers

by ChrisCorso



Series: Seeking Auror Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aurors, Crime Fighting, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCorso/pseuds/ChrisCorso
Summary: Auror Lily Potter and her boyfriend American wizard, and fellow Auror, Andrew Fontana must balance their new relationship and the deadly enemies hiding in the shadows.
Relationships: Lily Luna Potter/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Seeking Auror Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639828
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This story is a sequel to "Seeking Auror", and my goal was to tie up some loose threads, but leave many more behind for future "Seeking Auror Series" stories. This story also has linkages with my first Harry Potter story "The Angel, the Ring, the Girl.
> 
> "I'd like to thank everybody who enjoyed Seeking Auror. Some of your review comments, and suggestions, made it into this story. I can't promise I'll always include them, but your ideas and comments are always welcome.
> 
> *Some have asked what house Andrew may have been in at Ilvermorny. I don't have a definitive answer, but I'd say either Wampus or Thunderbird.

####  **Knockturn Alley**

Auror Lily Potter glanced around the dank and dreary alley she stood in and marveled at how much her life had changed in the last two years. She’d gone from playing professional Quidditch and being a Wizarding celebrity to becoming an Auror, and even more recently, to being in a relationship. Lily felt for her ruby pendant and for a moment she wasn’t in the alley; she was with him. 

‘I miss you, Andrew. I miss you so much.’ Lily allowed herself to think about him, to remember him. A call over her earpiece shattered the moment. 

**“The Subject is passing my location.”**

Lily instantly refocused on her job at the sound of her cousin and fellow Auror Hugo Weasley’s announcement. She could tell instantly that his measured tone was laced with concern. Her body tensed. 

“ **Roger that Hugo. Is he alone?”** Senior Auror Katherine “Kat” Meadows inquired. 

**“Wait! Negative! He has two bodyguards.”** Hugo’s voice was still calm, but Lily knew he was concerned. 

**“Lily, Andrea-stay alert,”** Kat Meadows ordered the two newly qualified Aurors on her squad, Lily and Andrea Dawson. 

“Roger,” Lily replied back to her supervisor calmly. 

**“Roger Kat,”** Andrea Dawson replied, her voice shaky. 

Lily shook her head. Lily worried about Andrea. She was young, only 19, and just two years out of Hogwarts. Working right out of school was the standard in the Wizarding World, but Lily felt that her prior work experience, and the maturity her 27 years provided, gave her an advantage over the other new Aurors. 

**“Kat,”** Senior Auror Albus Potter called **, “Let’s stick to the plan. Let them enter the building…”**

 **“Roger Albus,”** Kat replied, **“We’ll hold the perimeter.”**

 **“Squad B,”** Albus called. “ **I have control.”**

“I have eyes on the suspects. They are entering Alpha Door-Black Side,” Lily announced to her colleagues. 

**“Execute! Execute! Execute!”** Albus called after a few moments of delay. 

The sounds and flashes of spellfire were clearly visible in the building’s windows. Lily wanted to join the fight inside, but her job was to watch the door, and that’s what she would do. The spell flashes silhouetted Aurors and suspects alike, but the shapes were far too indistinct for Lily to respond with magic. 

**“One suspect escaping. Alpha Door-Black Side.”**

‘My side,’ Lily thought to herself seconds before the door disintegrated from a blasting spell. A wizard ran out. 

“Auror Office! Stop! Drop your wand,” Lily ordered the man. His hand moved a fraction and instantly his wand left his grasp as her disarming spell did its job; he then fell to the ground, frozen by her body bind. 

Lily ran toward the down suspect, never taking her wand off him, and called, “Suspect down and in custody. Outside Alpha door-black side!” 

“ **I’m pinned down** ,” Hugo called over the radio. “ **Whiteside. Not sure how many I’m facing. A little assistance would be great!”**

“ **Lily, go help Hugo,** ” Kat called. “ **Andrea, cover Lily’s suspect. I’m on my way.”**

Lily raced toward her cousin and found him facing several attackers all under a Disillusionment Charm. The two Aurors blocked spell after spell and were on the verge of counter-attacking when the attacks suddenly ceased. 

“They’ve pulled back,” Hugo announced, catching his breath. “They were under a Disillusionment Charm. No ID.”

“ **Roger** ,” Albus replied over the radio. “ **Meet us upfront. We have the target and bodyguards in custody.** ” 

Hugo and Lily arrived back to find Albus on his mirror phone and Kat and Andrea talking softly a few feet away. The suspects were nowhere in sight. 

“Where are the suspects? I had hoped...” Lily demanded of her brother. She was annoyed. 

Albus finished his call before replying curtly. “I know what you hoped, Lily.” 

He stared thoughtfully at his younger sister. “Bags and Cross have seniority. It’s their case and they will do the interrogation.” 

Albus watched his sister with as much detachment as he could muster. It wasn’t easy. The suspects were connected with the Black Widow killer, Invidia Sterling, and Albus knew how much Lily wanted to find Sterling. They all did, but she was getting very close to a point-of-no-return with Sterling. He waited. 

Lily stared back at her brother, her mouth forming a tight white line, her fists clenched. She tried to pull herself back from the brink, from the explosion building inside her. Albus didn’t deserve an explosion. At least, not today. 

“Lils,” Hugo called softly from behind her. “We’re done here… On to the next one, eh?” 

Lily continued to stare at her brother as her cousin’s words filtered past the fire of revenge burning within her. She sensed Kat and Andrea looking at her. Both were momentarily put off their discussion. 

Lily wouldn’t allow those gathered around her, some of the most important people in her life, to see her self-destruct. She wouldn’t give Invidia, that wicked bitch, the satisfaction, even though she might be hundreds of miles away at this point. Just like him… Andrew Fontana, her love. Thousands of miles away. 

She wanted to not miss him so much. Love and loss were playing tug of war with her heart. This wasn’t working. They needed to talk. 

* * *

**MACUSA Auror Office, New York City**

“Earth to Auror Fontana, come in Auror Fontana,” chided Auror Juliet Tauris. “Must I dye my hair red to get and hold your attention?” 

Auror Andrew Fontana dragged his eyes away from the magically animated portrait of his redheaded girlfriend, British Auror Lily Potter. 

“Sorry! What did you say? You’re actually talking to me? Nice of you! I’ve grown used to being ignored since my return. I’m persona non-grata around here, Tauris, remember that! You might not want to be seen talking to me.” Andrew’s eyes were cheerful, but his voice betrayed his true feelings. He was alone and fighting to regain his reputation. Nobody trusted him. They liked him, but they didn’t trust him. A hard place to be. 

Juliet Tauris’ eyes unfocused and she began to lose her nerve after deciding to approach him. She didn’t know him well and she was keenly aware of how he’d been treated by their colleagues since his return. They’d been horrible to him, partly for what he did, and how he did it, but also because, in many ways, he’d come back better than before. He’d caught the bad guy and won the girl! He’d lost nothing or been heavily sanctioned for his rash actions. 

‘He deserved the hazing. Didn’t he?’ Juliet wasn’t sure. She felt his piercing blue eyes on her. She even felt the redhead staring at her from her portrait. She awkwardly moved a strand of her brunette hair behind her ear. Andrew saved her from more awkward silence. 

“It’s not your fault. I burned a lot of bridges. I can’t say I wouldn’t do it all over again. I would! But I know I have to reprove myself, regain trust, and I will!” 

“I guess time will tell,” Juliet deadpanned, but she smiled at Andrew’s quick smirk and said tentatively. “You never did say if you’d like me better with red hair.” 

“No, I didn’t.” Andrew agreed with a smile, but his voice was firm. 

“So tell me about her.” Juliet pivoted boldly. Andrew’s surprised expression was priceless. 

* * *

**Soho, London**

An impromptu dinner with Hugo’s older sister, Rose Weasley, helped dampen Lily’s anger. Hugo was one of Lily’s best friends, but Rose had, over the years, proven to be even more important as a surrogate older sister to Lily, rather than just an older cousin. An invaluable source of support to a girl with two bothersome elder brothers. 

“Look, Lils,” the tall redheaded Rose began casually, her pale hands and long thin fingers about to make air quotes. “Your “superpower” is your focus. You see the Snitch and you go after it… It made you the star Seeker at Hogwarts, Quidditch Captain, and one of the best professional Seekers in the world. That same focus will make you one of the best Aurors, if, that is, you don’t burn up like the shooting star first.” 

“You’re also patient, Lily. Very patient. So what in Merlin's name is going on with you?” Rose waited. She didn’t have to ask Lily for the truth; she knew she’d get it, and would give it right back to Lily. 

Lily glanced around the room looking for a way to escape, even from Rose, but knowing it wasn’t possible, she met her cousins' eyes. “Invidia **is** getting under my skin, it’s true. The way she escaped. What she did to Hasdeu! The bloody Widow’s knife she left stuck in him to taunt me!” 

Rose silently cast a Muffliato charm to counter Lily’s increasing volume. Lily realized what Rose had done and quieted herself, blushing in embarrassment and shame. Rose’s expression was both sympathetic and probing. Demanding. There was much more for Lily to tell. 

“It’s Andrew!” Lily cried his name. 

‘There it is,’ Rose thought to herself. ‘That’s the dam breaking’, she realized. 

“He’d invited me to come and visit him in the U.S. a week after he left, but work got in the way. It’s been much harder than he expected, coming back. He’s become a pariah. So, he’s been working constantly and taking the worst shifts and assignments trying to fit in again; to make amends. And then for much of the last month, I was in Wales and then Scotland. We talked by mirror phone most nights, but it’s different: it’s static, it’s abrupt, and it’s nothing like being with him. I know it can’t be the same as in-person, but it’s all we have.” 

Lily paused and tried to compose her thoughts. “It’s been over three months since we’ve been together. Recently he’s grown more distant. He’s stopped talking about me coming to visit. I feel… I feel like he wants to end it with me, but he doesn’t know how to. What else could it be?” 

Rose sighed and shook her head sadly. “Hearing all this brings back memories of Scor… of you know who. I never got to know Andrew but those weeks...” Rose frowned, “not even quite two weeks, right?” Lily nodded slowly in agreement. 

“Merlin, Lily, first you met him in the corniest and most adorable way possible. You began to fall for him, the handsome stranger with the dark secret, and you went on the run with him, against your father’s wishes, no less! It’s like a bloody romance novel, but it was your real-life and yet not. Nothing about your time together was normal. It wasn’t the real world! You need to make sure of your feelings for each other, and I have no doubt you have them, that you can become in a sustained relationship. You have to...” 

Rose broke off and stared at Lily before continuing her thought. 

“You have to go and see him. It won’t be easy. It might well be messy and maybe even explosive. Though from what I’ve heard, he fell hard for you, too. You see your Auror in Shining Armor is in purgatory and you, the beautiful Auror Angel, must go and save your man,” Rose finished, taking a sip of her wine, her eyes full of mischief. 

Lily stared at her cousin. The audacity of it; the audacity of her truth. Everything she said, Lily knew, was right. She knew in her heart Andrew still loved her, as she loved him, but he was drowning-again, just as with the blood oath. Her love, their love, got them through it and would get them through this hard patch as well. Rose was right in another way. They had to bring their worlds together. Make them one. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hackney, London**

Roan Nott, the scion of the powerful pure-blood Nott family, walked uncertainly down a Muggle road in London. He hated being here, but unlike his father Theodore Nott, a classmate of Harry Potter, Roan knew pure-blood families needed to use and feel more comfortable among Muggles. For the past 30 years, mud-bloods and half-breed blood traitors like the Potters and Weasleys had been in control of the Wizarding World and cowed once-powerful families like the Malfoys and his own. However, unlike the idiot Malfoys, the Notts had managed to retain their wealth and remain out of sight of Harry Potter and his Aurors.

Nott approached his destination with caution and silently cast Homenum Revelio. ‘No one around.’ Nott looked at the dilapidated warehouse with distaste and thought his contact was being overly careful and overly dramatic.

‘Why meet in a Muggle building and why pick one so awful?’ he thought to himself.

Roan Nott knew a bit about Muggle crime fiction and this building was as cliche a meeting location as was possible. He signed heavily and made his way into the building. He consulted his antique pocket watch. He was on time, as always, and he hoped his contact would be as well. His hopes were dashed as 10 minutes gave way to 20 minutes and finally 40 minutes. He sensed someone entering the room. He slowly turned, holding his wand.

Nott was surprised by his contact, a tall and well-built man with a full and unkempt beard and long hair. The man inhaled deeply through his nose as if smelling Nott.

“I am Axel Fenrir!” The man announced roughly and with an accent that Nott could not immediately place.

“No, you’re late!” Nott hissed with disdain. “I don’t appreciate communicating with lackeys… especially...” Nott appraised Fenrir coldly, “werewolf lackeys!”

This elicited a low growl from Fenrir. Nott simply stared back with contempt. They were at a stalemate. Nott had finally placed the werewolf’s accent. It was Scandinavian. Nott continued to glare at the Norse werewolf. A woman’s voice punctured their staring match.

“Now-now boys. Let’s play nice!” Nott turned to find Invidia Sterling smirking back at him.

* * *

**Auror Office, Diagon Alley**

Albus Potter left the interrogation room despondently. ‘Nothing was going right! It was all for nothing.’

“No luck?” His father, Head Auror Harry Potter, asked softly.

“No! None at all. They are a total dead end.” Albus banged his right hand against the wall hard enough to hurt it. He used his left hand to massage his injured right.

“Feel better, do you?” Harry asked with a grin. Albus shook his head in the negative. “You’d do that as a boy? I could never understand what the walls and doors did to incur your wrath. I got really good at repair spells, though! Although I was much moodier and destructive as a boy. I guess I have no place to talk.”

Albus was duly chastised. “I’m sorry! I think I understand what Lily is feeling. A normal drive to find a suspect quickly becomes an obsession.”

Harry Potter nodded knowingly. “How is Lily? Did Rose get through to her?”

“It wasn’t easy, but yes, Rosie got through to her. She always does,” Albus remarked to his father with a wide smile.

“Good! I thought she would. Rose is at times better with Lily than your mother. Lily is doing the right thing; she made the right decision.” Harry Potter put family matters aside and refocused on their shared professional duty.

“Hasdeu was right about Invidia. She’s more devious, more dangerous, and more connected than we gave her credit for,” Harry Potter handed the folder he’d been carrying to Albus.

Albus’ green eyes widened in alarm. “Is this intel reliable? Has she really?”

Harry Potter held a single finger to his lips for silence. “Yes and yes, Albus. It’s what we’ve always feared…”

* * *

**Tribeca, Manhattan**

Andrew Fontana walked alone, as he did most nights, on the No-Maj streets of the Tribeca section of Manhattan. He’d been avoiding the magical Stone Street district, home to the majority of the Wizarding World in New York City, since his return. He gazed at the No-Majs surging around him and thought how much he preferred the British expression ‘Muggles’. Not only did it sound better to his ears, but it was also one more connection to Lily Potter… his girl.

‘I hope,’ he thought despondently, ‘you still want to be my girl, Lily.’

Trying to regain his position while simultaneously balancing a long-distance relationship-if it could even be called that-was proving much harder than he had expected. His frustration and loneliness were coming between him and Lily. He knew he was hurting her, but his life felt so uncertain at the moment and sharing it with Lily seemed unfair to him. She deserved more.

“So tell me about her.” Juliet Tauris’ order had surprised him. Shaken him.

“Lily!? She’s everything! She’s everything good in my world…” He’d been unable to say more and abruptly walked off, leaving a nonplussed Juliet Tauris standing at his desk.

He’d never discussed Lily with anybody, not that he had anybody to discuss her with. His whole immediate family, everyone he loved, was dead.

He had nobody but Lily now and that scared the hell out of him, too. It wasn’t her job to put him back together; to fix what had been shattered.

He felt the stares of several provocatively dressed Muggle women who seemed very appreciative of his good looks, as they left a busy bar. He smiled politely but blandly and moved on before they could approach him further.

As he walked he sensed someone following him and discreetly placed a hand on his wand. He moved without haste into an alleyway and waited. His body tensed for battle. Nobody followed him and after a moment he left the alley, but he froze as someone called to him.

“You sure love to wander about Auror Fontana… and all the Muggle women are left to follow in your wake!”

He turned and gasped at his purser.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tribeca, Manhattan**

Andrew Fontana stared dumbstruck at his girlfriend, Lily Potter. His purser. He saw the uncertainty and even fear in her warm brown eyes. Her bravado was simply a fragile mask. She’d gone first and employed the playful banter that had been a staple of their relationship from the first moment. He had to rise to her challenge. 

“Wander about? Actually it’s called insomnia. Highly overrated and I’d not suggest it. So how do I know you’re not a Polly- Juiced imposter?” Andrew continued to stare at Lily as if she were a mirage and would vanish if he approached her. 

Lily seemed to regain her confidence at his question, but rather than offer a flippant reply, her answer was solemn. “After I arrested you we ended up at my loft. You had nightmares, you let me in your mind, and after you woke we made lov...” 

Andrew pulled Lily into his arms and they kissed passionately, smothering her words, but at length, Lily pushed him back, and gently rebuked him.

“So are we to catch up surrounded by Muggles?” Lily glanced behind Andrew, “Oh no,” she sighed dramatically, “it appears your groupies have found us!” She pointed toward the same group of young women who’d attempted to approach Andrew before.

“They don’t seem very pleased to see me! Besides, didn’t you say you’d show me around New York City?” Lily folded her arms and pouted. 

Andrew glanced at the women and nodded at Lily. He drank in the sight of her: how beautiful she looked in a short blue skirt, brown leather boots, and a tan leather jacket. Her long red hair fell loosely around her shoulders and her beautiful face was lightly made-up. “I did, and you’re perfectly dressed for an evening out. I know the ideal place.” 

Lily smiled happily and allowed Andrew to escort her down the busy New York City streets. 

* * *

**Hackney, London**

Roan Nott stared hard at Invidia Sterling, trying desperately to contain the desire and the memories swelling within him. She was breathtaking, erotic, and deadly. She was just as he remembered her, how he still fantasized about her, but time had only improved her looks. Once upon a time, he’d had a fling with her; she’d been a few years behind him at Hogwarts… but that was a long time ago. 

Invidia enjoyed seeing Roan squirming, caught between wanting her and wanting to be mad at her, just like old times. Things were now different, of course. He was married and she was a fugitive, but adding the title of mistress would be easy and provide her with many benefits down the road. Something to consider. Invidia strutted toward Roan in black high -heeled boots and a black figure-hugging dress. Her black purple lined cape-like overcoat gracefully followed behind her. Pulling her wand, she conjured two chairs and crossed her long legs as she seated herself. She indicated that Roan should follow her example. He did so, but only after making sure Fenrir moved to stand behind Invidia where he could watch him. 

Roan tried to focus on Invidia’s face and not on her body. Invidia’s indolent smirk momentarily broke the spell. 

“I heard rumors that you hadn’t died all those years ago, Invidia; that the Potter bitch hadn’t killed you,” Roan said, trying and failing to keep his voice dispassionate. 

“No, I am very much alive, Roan, and hungry for revenge and other things,” Invidia replied as she licked her painted lips. “How’s Daphne? Your wife and my former friend? I bet she consoled you often after my ‘death’. So, how’d she get promoted from plaything to wifey?” Invidia’s smirk only became bigger as Roan reddened. 

“Leave Daphne out of this! This is between you and me! Why am I here?” Roan demanded. 

“Of course! Threesome’s a crowd.”

Roan smiled slightly at Invidia’s pun.

“You’re here to do what you do so well… pull strings from the shadows.” 

* * *

**Tribeca, Manhattan**

Andrew listened happily as Lily animatedly explained how a discussion with her cousin Rose had prompted her to take the initiative to visit him. The excitement in Lily’s voice for him and their future began to burn the dark mist away. 

“I’ve been a super silly boy, Lily,” Andrew said in a self-mocking tone. “I almost got lost in my head again. In my misery. You should run from me and never look back!” He sipped his beer, shaking his head in annoyance. 

“I’m going to slap you, Fontana! Have you not been listening? I’ve come to save you from yourself! I will not allow anybody, particularly you, to keep me from completing my task! You’re going to love me forever and that’s the end of it.” Lily picked up her own wine glass and glared at Andrew, daring him to disagree. 

Andrew roared in laughter, his blue eyes narrowing as he considered her statement. “You would slap me and enjoy it, too! Fear not! I’m perfectly happy to be your boy toy forever.” 

Lily looked quizzical.

“That’s a Muggle reference,” Andrew explained. “Your cousin Rose has an IOU from me for the biggest thank you hug!” 

Lily snorted, but her eyes were smiling. “Not bloody likely! After encountering your Muggle groupies, I won’t let another woman near you, even Rosie.” 

Andrew laughed heartily. “Well, likewise. Your powers of enchantment are way too strong to trust you around other guys.” 

The young couple stared at each other before bursting into laughter at their silliness. Laughter was at the heart of their love. It’s what they missed the most when apart: perfect alignment, a perfectly tuned duet. 

“I’m so surprised you’ve not yet asked how I managed to track you down.” Lily reached out her hands toward Andrew, who took them instantly. He kissed each one in turn. 

“Well,” he began. “You’re a fully qualified Auror. Congrats in person, by the way-- and a born Seeker. I’m just annoyed I didn’t notice you following me earlier!” 

“Payback,” Lily explained. Andrew looked at her in confusion. “I didn’t realize it till recently, but the day before we collided, you’d been following me, hadn’t you?” 

Andrew’s mouth dropped open in surprise. “At a distance, yes. I was investigating the same thing you were if the torture victims knew the Poly- Juice doppelgangers. We were both right. But meeting you, colliding with you that next day, was 100% unplanned and I thank the fates for it daily.” 

Andrew stared at Lily. He wanted to explain what he’d been feeling. His fear. “I’m sorry I pulled away from you, Lily. It was stupid, but for the first time in my life, I was afraid… afraid of you losing you and at the same time having you. It’s been really hard trying to get back to work. People were really upset with what I did and I needed to focus on regaining their trust. I was also afraid of how much I love you… you’re all I have in this world, Lily. My professional life was imploding, my family was dead and gone. What did I…?” 

“Have to offer me?” Lily broke into his thoughts. “It’s funny. That’s how my dad felt. A little orphan boy. The “Chosen One” who wanted nothing else but to be normal, to be loved, and have the ones he loved come back to him.” 

Lily sighed. “I think that’s one reason he likes you so much. You experienced some of what he’d gone through, losing those he loved the most.” She shook her head at him, tears coming to her eyes. “You’re not alone! You’ll never be alone. I said I would love you forever and beyond, Andrew Fontana, and I will” 

Andrew closed his eyes and wiped his own tears. He simply nodded and smiled at his girl. His Lily. He rose and offered his hand, which she instantly took. Leaving the restaurant Andrew led her to a spot clear of Muggles and vanished with her with a pop. 

* * *

Lily woke and gazed happily at Andrew who was sleeping peacefully next to her. Rising from his bed, she put on his shirt, which was big enough on her to extend to her knees. She was surprised to have been affected by the phenomenon the Muggles called jet lag, although she’d never in her life been on a plane. Andrew’s townhouse was very spacious and she roamed around exploring without prying. She stopped in her tracks as she came upon family portraits of his parents and younger sister. She was particularly taken with his sister, Jennie. She seemed so full of life and promise. In spite of how he died, she still felt sickened by Nicolae Hasdeu and his cruelty. He got what he deserved, just as Invidia Sterling would one day. 

“She was amazing!” Lily startled at Andrew’s voice. “I would never have said that to her face, of course. What big brother would?” Lily smiled at his honesty. Her brothers would likely agree about their little sister. She saw his eyes linger on the ruby necklace he’d given to her. 

“What was she like? Your sister,” Lily didn’t want to upset him by asking, but Andrew was her only conduit to his family. 

Andrew sat on his comfortable looking couch and indicated that Lily should come and join him. She curled up on his lap and waited. 

“Jennie was kind, thoughtful, smart as a whip, but she was tough, too. I guess toughness runs in the family. She had so many dreams, as a teenage girl should. Hasdeu took all of that away! She’ll never fulfill her dreams or marry or have children or…” Andrew shook his head sadly. His sorrow was returning, but he rallied knowing that Lily wanted to connect with him. To join her life with his. 

“I’m sorry,” Lily said sensing the shift in his mood, “I just want to understand all of you. The good and bad. The happy and the sad. Everything.” 

“It’s okay,” Andrew said honestly, “I don’t mind. It’s good to talk about them; I need to talk about them. Make them real for you. It’s funny when we were at Hogwarts, I was so taken by the portraits of the Headmasters and Headmistresses. Their ability to be more than just a moving portrait, or snippet of a captured memory. I just wish I could talk to them… one last time, and tell them about you.” Andrew fell silent. 

Lily moved so she could see him and said softly and slowly, “When I was born, my mum almost died… actually she said she did die, but my dad’s mum, her name was Lily, too, she came to my mum and helped her escape from wherever she was.”

Lily paused deep in thought and pulled her legs up to her chin. After a long time, she finally said, “it happened to me too….” 

Andrew shot her a questioning glance.

Lily continued softly, “Only my mom knows about this. When I was a young girl I got hurt and I died; I did. I saw my grandmother Lily. She knew of my life, she helped me escape too. Maybe it wasn’t real...” Lily misunderstood Andrew’s expression and exclaimed: “You must wonder what the hell I’m talking about, right?” 

“No, I’m following you. Go on please,” Andrew said forcefully. 

“I think your family knows, somehow! They know what’s going on, they know your heart.” Lily touched her ruby necklace gently. “My grandma Lily told me, ‘Build a future, Lily, so I can be there with you.’ You have to do the same...” 

Andrew nodded solemnly understanding what she was trying to tell him. They needed to keep building a future together. Not a storybook romance, but something real and worth all the struggles to come. 

**Lily and Andrew will return...**


End file.
